User talk:Bexor/1
Hey, regarding salvaging items, GuildWiki only uses singular. For example, iron ingot, not 2-3 iron ingots. With expert and normal salvaging, only the materials salvaged matter. That is why there is only a Common Crafting Material and Rare Crafting Material. The number does not matter, its the types of materials that do. Thanks --Gares Redstorm 11:34, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :Ok, I just copied the style off other pages in the collection item area. - BeXoR ::That must mean there is a lot of clean up to be done *sighs* :P --Gares Redstorm 11:42, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :::Yup like on every second page :P - BeXoR Images Hi there! Just a request - when uploading new copies of existing images, please upload under the same original file name if the new image is meant as a replacement. Three reasons for this: *It makes it easier to track updates/changes and compare quality of the varying versions of the image *It automatically causes the new image to be used on all pages using that image - no further updates required. *It keeps the wiki cleaner with fewer unused image file names. I agree that Image:Emperor Kisu 1.jpg is better quality that Image:Emperor Kisu.jpg, but the newer version should have just been uploaded under the old ones file name. --I am 161.88 11:43, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Sorry bout that, wasn't sure what to do. I have another image. I want to see if it's better than what is here. Is there a page that shows guidelines on image uploading? IE filesizes, etc? - BeXoR ::It's not really a problem, just makes it easier. Oh, just to clarify, I'm just another wiki contributor, not an admin - I'm just giving my recommendation, based in part on info from here: GuildWiki:Image_use_policy, which may contain some of the info you're asking about. --I am 161.88 11:43, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::: Thank you! - BeXoR Hey Thanks for the sig tip BeXoR im trying to figure out how to upload images i try to make them smaller cause their to big but then they're corupted any help would be appreciated :) Naf (: 13:03, 23 November 2006 (CST) Talk pages Remember to sign ~~~~ your talk page edits Bexor (going back through your contributions you seem to forget a bit ;) ) and also looking at your Talk:N/Mo Orders Necromancer edit, you can simply use Feathered Avicara Scalp to link to pages on the GuildWiki. Thanks. --Xasxas256 18:35, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Sig Hi. Can you check your preferences to see if you have change your Custom Signature to and click the Raw signatures box on please? Your sig add everypage you post in the categorie Sig, I check everything and this look like the last part that I can't check. Thank You.—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:10, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Sorry about that, I was using someone elses instructions to do it and I didn't have the right text in the box there, thought the raw signatures part was ticked. I switched it over and sorry for any inconveniences! - BeXoR 18:15, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Australian Servers I too have noticed that there are no Australian servers, and being australian myself, it would really help to reduce the lag. Also while I'm here, nice page, no images though, would have liked to see your characters. Obsidian The Great 06:04, 30 October 2006 (CST) :At the risk of sounding negative...dream on! :P Although it's nice to dream of having Aussie servers sadly it'll never happen. Still we get a ANZGW's Vent server which is a plus for the Aussie GW community. Also pings are heaps better to the Yank servers than the Euro one (although you probably knew this already). Oh and Bexor, thanks for the thanks re the sig :) --Xasxas256 06:51, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::Yeah I'm getting over that dream. :P My guild is mostly US and Canadian friends that I roped in from other games. Maybe I should dream of a personal fibre optic internet connection between the GW server and my home instead. :) And thanks for the interest in my characters, I'm planning to add pictures soon but I have 29 character slots now so it's a lot of work. ;D - BeXoR 23:40, 30 October 2006 (CST) Alright I agree with most of what you said; i agree that it was immature of myself to explode when ppl pointed out that i screwed up, i agree that i shouldnt have swore on a community website (especially a wiki at that). On the other hand, i dont agree that ppl dont care that other ppl make mistakes, it seems that im always accused of something i do not being good enough and so i developed a certain disregard for ppl who criticize me negativly. its just the way i am i guess. also i disregard ppl who dont see both sides of the issue like Skuld. ppl like that immedidiatly think the other is obviously a retard and lash back with idiotic banter. so thats why i considered it a threat at first. sorry for wasting your time i guess :\. Soul of Seraphs 16:16, 4 December 2006 (CST) The List Congratulations! You made it to The List. -- (talk) 21:03, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::O!!!! Thank you! I feel so special heehee. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 21:08, 23 December 2006 (CST) Mesmer Ascalon Armor The reason I edited is that Dilettante's armor isn't a correct function name. Mesmer's armor is. We should be consistent here, in some places we use Mesmer's Armor and corresponding, in some Dilettante's and corresponding. I prefer using the correct function name until the Function armor pages have been structured in a good way. Dilettante's armor is the name of the art AND the function in the case of the Prophecies armor, why specifically state it as a function? Just my opinions :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:16, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Well it's either a choice between being ambiguous or misleading, or being unwieldy. :P It's so complicated now! I'll have another go at rewording it so it's more accurate. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:20, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::That makes me wonder where Dilettante's should really be redirecting to. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:22, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::I must confess, I really hate that it even exists ;) Confusing, to say the least. Oh, and I hope you didnt miss the other comments I made on the Armor project, just because I missed singing Votes section :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:23, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::I just noticed them then! I will respond there. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:28, 2 January 2007 (CST) User box Hi, just happened to look at your pge and noticed the really cute pink user box there. You should have submitted it to my user box competition. Sadly it's over allready. -- (talk) 16:10, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Aw, thanks. :P I only made it an hour ago or so. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:15, 2 January 2007 (CST) Armor (in general) Probably the most confusing part of the armor S&F (and most of the reason I never got into it as a broad discussion) is the terms used, that aren't used in-game (and so I'm pretty ignorant of them). I never clearly understood the difference between armor "function" pages and armor "art" pages; and while I was able to navigate the male/female galleries, I never really saw the point. I saw a format I liked a long time ago (I think it was stabber's) and I've used it on all the galleries I've filled in, but... that's where my involvement ended. If I was a little less ignorant on each of the terms, I think I'd be more interested in helping out. -Auron 16:25, 2 January 2007 (CST) :They were just split up to reduce the number of pages when armor art was unlinked to stats. At the moment though, they are a mess and difficult to understand. Something I hope to fix. :P Thank you for responding here anyway. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:38, 2 January 2007 (CST) Sig <-- makes me chuckle every single time I see it. That is all. Cheers!--Dirigible 21:59, 7 January 2007 (CST) :LOL thanks. :) It's my favourite emote ever (D:!) and it reflects how I felt when I started editing here. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) Mesmer Armour Update Thanks for updating all the pictures of the Mesmer armour, the other ones were slightly out of date :) [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 02:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) :NP. :) Glad someone at least likes that I did it, lol. I thought everyone would get cranky. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:46, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Everything is nice and organised now :) Is there a uniform standard for armour picture sizes? Yours all seem to be around the 170×500 mark, which looks good. [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 02:50, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Guildwiki:Style and formatting/Armor/Art gallery - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::I love the new pictures, now I can see all the armor I'm considering buying in a nice format *happy* ::::Just wanted to say that I appreciate your work ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 06:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::X) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 06:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I just remembered... you forgot the Armor Icons :( — Poki#3 , 17:21, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::They weren't forgotten. We're trying to get rid of them altogether. They serve no purpose and just end up as an annoyance anyway. See Template_talk:Armor art box - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:24, 10 January 2007 (CST) Armor Project Why do you change the horizontal to vertical for every class? It's way harder to find and edit afterward.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:50, 10 January 2007 (CST)